Arnolds Darkest Day
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: "Have you ever watched someone die? It's awful I have watched her die so many times if I do one more time I won't survive" Arnold is stuck in the same day and no matter what he does it keeps repeating. Can he make it stop? Can he change the future? Kind of dark it's rated T for a reason just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Arnolds darkest day**

**Rating: T for teen or PG13 for Drama, Mild to moderate violence, and anything else mostly to be safe.**

**Summary: Arnold is stuck living the same day over and over again until he gets it right. What is he missing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or anything I did get the idea of the same day over and over from the movie Groundhog day with Bill Murray I don't own that either and no copyright infringement was intended on either counts.**

* * *

**7:05am Helga.**

She looked in the mirror gripping the sink with both hands to hold herself up right she was shaking violently.

She tried to take a deep breath the stabbing pain in her stomach seemed to ease off slightly and she leaned forward to take a small drink of water.

Glancing at the clock she sighed she had to go to school.

She hated school, hated life anymore but she was going to go one more day she would do. Her parents weren't home they had went to visit Olga for a week leaving her home alone it wasn't their fault exactly she didn't tell them about the stomach pains or that she was throwing up.

She had to go to school though she had to see Arnold one more time.

* * *

**7:05am Arnold.**

_**Goooooood morning!it's the Robbie and Dave show with your hosts Robert...**_

Arnold reached over shutting off the alarm with a sigh time to get up and get ready for school.

He was halfway through his senior year so the fact he was almost done is what kept him going to school.

He dressed in faded blue jeans and a green shirt grabbing his varsiety jacket since it was a little chilly out. He had been playing football since sophmore year.

Still no girlfriend to show for it though. Gerald had been dating Pheobe for three years and Arnold had dated Lila for eight months before he broke it off. She didn't want to be with him she just wanted a football player and he was the first to ask.

He walked down to the kitchen bypassing Grandma who was running up the stairs dressed like marie antionette.

"Remember the Alamo!" She screamed Arnold shook his head and moved into the kitchen.

Grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table reading a paper.

"Morning Shortman...off to school?"

"Yeah Grandpa I'm just going to grab something quick to eat then head out"

"Ok, Do you have practice today?"

"No, Not today...I might see if Gerald wants to do something after school"

"Well Alright just be careful"

"I will Grandpa...see you later"

* * *

**AT SCHOOL.**

Arnold was pulling books from his locker Gerald was leaning against the locker beside him.

"Why don't we go grab dinner and then maybe head to a movie or something.." Gerald suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea" Arnold turned to walk down the crowded school slamming right into another body sending both crashing back down onto the floor books scattering.

"I'm sorry...Helga" Arnold sat up first and saw her picking herself up onto all fours.

"Helga...are you hurt? I'm sorry" He began gathering her papers and books for her.

Helga glanced at him but didn't say a word. Which was normal since highschool Helg had lost the title of bully and just became a loner. quiet and invisible she barely uttered a full sentence to anyone but Phoebe anymore.

She stood and so did Arnold his books forgotten on the floor he caught her arm which was rail thin and cold.

"Helga...are you alright?" She nodded but didn't say anything reaching for her books that he held.

He handed them to her and she clutched them to her chest she brushed past him down the hall not lifting her head or uttering a word.

Arnold looked at her retreating form noticing how skinny she was.

Helga was always thin but this was a different kind of skinny her long arms were slender and white underneath the black tshirt and even though the shirt had to be a small it hung loose on her. Her legs were sickly thin and the black cargo jeans amplified that point her waist was small enough he bet one of his hands could wrap around it. Her long blonde hair was always down anymore hanging in a curtain hiding most of her face when he head was down but beneath it she was sickly pale.

"Wow...that was weird" Gerald handed Arnold the books he had picked up Arnold still watching Helgas retreating form.

"She doesn't look very good" Arnold winced and Gerald gave him a pointed look.

"I mean...she looks GOOD but...she looks...sick"

"Well the flu is going around maybe she's a carrier...you better hope you don't catch it the big game is friday!" Gerald teased punching Arnold lightly in the shoulder.

Arnold laughed and turned to walk away with his friend still feeling haunted by his interaction with Helga.

* * *

**Lunchroom.**

"Helga...I brought two of everything I saw you skipped the line so I borught you something" Phoebe set the tray down between herself and her friend.

"Thanks Pheebs...but I...I can't" Helga pushed the food away.

"Oh Helga...were you sick again this morning?"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Helga, You need to see a doctor...look at you the weight is flying off it's not healthy"

"I'll be fine Phoebe honest...I uh ran into Arnold today he knocked me over in the hallway"

"Did you talk to him?"

"No"

"Helga...how long have you been crazy over Arnold? It's time you told him for real...He's single you're single you have nothing to lose"

"Just let it go Phoebe...he's a big super star football player I'm a nobody..." Helga sighed and looked again at the plate of food infront of her she was hungry.

Across the lunchroom Gerald and Arnold were sitting at a table Gerald was eating Arnold picked at his food watching Helga ignore hers.

"Look she's not eating anything..."Gerald glanced up and shrugged.

"So what? This school food isn't that great maybe she's going to get something at home"

"Maybe...something...just isn't right I don't know what it is."

"Arnold...it's not big deal she probably has the flu relax man"

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY...**

Arnold and Gerald walked out of the diner where they had just ate dinner and were heading towards the movie theatre.

Arnold tried to relax and have fun but there was something nagging at him about Helga and he didn't know why.

"So...about Helga..."Arnold started and Gerald groaned.

"Arnold she is fine I promise"

"It's just I know her parents went away if she's sick I hate to think she's alone"

"She's not...Phoebe said Helga has been staying at her house most of the time she goes over for dinner and then just goes home to sleep and shower"

"Gerald...do you ever wonder what happened to her?" Gerald looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well last year she was the same old Helga she played sports with us, drove us all nuts being a bully and pushing us around and harassing us then one day she came to school...the way she is now...the fight was gone it's like she's not even here anymore she just disappeared"

"I asked Phoebe what happened to her when she first started to be quiet all the time...she didn't answer me so I let it go"

"It's just...something had to have happened to her...and now...she just doesn't look good"

"Look man you're probably worrying over nothing...alright?"

Arnold sighed but nodded in agreement as they reached the movie theatre.

* * *

**Helga...**

Helga looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time she looked deacent but no amount of make up could hide her pale color and the black under her eyes.

She supposed it didn't really matter what she looked like when Phoebe found her the end resuly would be the same.

Phoebe poor Phoebe Helga hated to let her friend be the one to find her but she was afraid if Phoebe didn't nobody would. If she didn't go to dinner Phoebe would come to get her and find her but if she called to cancel dinner there was no telling how long she'd lay in her bed before someone came looking for her.

She hated the darkness that seemed to hang over her but there it was and she was sick something was wrong and she just couldn't go on anymore.

She walked to her closet looking for something that was appropriate yet would look good on her when she was found.

She found a long ballroom style dress that she decided would work as she slipped it on. It was off the shoulders and black. It wasn't tight but it clun to her clear to her ankles but from the waist up had black lace over it with the little off the shoulder straps lace trimmed.

The black contrast with her pale skin and long flowing blonde hair looked striking and she sighed so this was it. This is what she would look like when she died.

She pulled the curtains in her room darkening it and poured herself a glass of wine at 17 she was nowhere near old enough to drink but she didn't care. She moved to her stereo and turned on her favorite cd Birdy and the song Without a Word. She put it on repeat.

She walked to the dresser where Miriams sleeping pills were sitting and took a deep breath she put a handful in her mouth and washed it down with the wine then another and the bottle was empty she finished the wine already feeling drowsey.

She laid down on her bed with a sigh adjusting her dress slightly so it looked nice she folded her hands and closed her eyes.

* * *

**ARNOLD AND GERALD...**

They were mid-way through the movie when Geralds cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out seeing Phoebes cell number.

"Hello?"

Arnold glanced at Gerald and saw his face visibly pale.

"Ok...ok...calm down...it's ok...baby...I'm coming ok? I'm coming" He stood and so did Arnold sensing in Geralds tone something was seroiusly wrong.

Gerald hung up as they hit the street and Arnold spoke.

"What happened? Is Phoebe ok?"

"Arnold...it's Helga...she..." Arnold panicked.

"What Gerald? Is she sick?"

"She's dead" Arnold stagged from shock everything spinning.

"What? what happened?"

"She didn't go to dinner...Phoebe went to check on her...she overdosed...Phoebe is there now she's scared and shook up I'm going over do you want to go home?"

"No, I want to go with you" Arnold decided.

They reached Helgas house and saw the police car and the ambulance sitting outside a cop was standing in the doorway and he held up a hand to stop their entry.

"Can I help you boys?"

"Yeah uhm...my girlfriend is in there she found the body she called me" Gerald said and the cop nodded.

"Alright, she's pretty shook up I'll let you in but you stay of the way" They nodded as he left them in and they saw Phoebe sitting on the couch sobbing into her hands.

"Phoebe" She saw Gerald and rushed into his arms crying harder.

"Oh, Honey I'm so sorry...it's ok"

"I...I tried to wake her up...I tried" She sobbed and Arnold looked away he needed to just block it out this couldn't be real.

"I know sweetie it's ok" Gerald soothed and all Arnold wanted was to see Helga.

"Can I see her?" He asked a nearby cop who looked startled Phoebe sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry young man nobody goes near the body"

"She's not a body...she's a person...she's 17 years old her name is Helga she has blue eyes and blonde hair and a mother, father and sister and...she writes poetry...she was my friend please I won't disturb anything"

The officed looked at him with sympathy then sighed.

"I really shouldn't but...I'll give you five minutes...then the coroner has to take her...alright?" Arnold nodded Gerald grabbed his arm.

"Man, Don't do this to yourself"

"I gotta see her Gerald...I have to" Gerald sighed and nodded before going back to soothing Phoebe.

Arnold followed the cop up the stairs past the other policemen and down the hall the cop motioned him to stand outside and he went into her room.

"One of her friends is here...he's pretty upset...I told him a few minutes before the coroner comes guys so...let's give him a minute"

Five or six police men filtered out of the room with the EMS crew who looked at him sadly the cop he had followed motion him inside.

"Go ahead but I'm staying here in the doorway...I'm sorry but I can't let you alone..." Arnold nodded and moved into the room.

_**And you can tell the world  
That you're leaving  
And you can pack your bags  
And spread your wings  
And you can tell them all  
That it's over  
But while you wave goodbye  
I'll be getting closer**_

_**Stand there and look into my eyes**_  
_**And tell me that all we had were lies**_  
_**Show me that you don't care**_  
_**And I'll stay here if you prefer**_  
_**Yes I'll leave you without a word**_  
_**Without a word**_

The music playing softly was the first thing he heard but he didn't recognise the song or singer he moved closer to the bed slowly and when his eyes finally fell on her he was breathless.

She was stunning he had never seen her look more beatiful or peaceful laying on the bed with the black dress soflty laying on her body. Her long blonde hair laying gently on the pillow eyes closed and her lips tinged from the wine she had swallowed.

He touched her hand it was cold as ice and it shocked him back to the reality of what had happened to her. Tears burned his eyes and throat.

"Why?...why didn't you come to me for help?" He looked at her through teary eyes it all seemed like a nightmare any minute now he'd wake up or Helga would sit up and laugh for tricking him.

She didn't sit up and he didn't wake up either.

"Sleeping Beauty..." He whispered to himself.

"Come on son...the coroner is here.." The cop said softly and he nodded giving her one last look he placed her hand he didn't realize he was holding back on her stomach.

He stayed at her house with Gerald until Phoebe was free to go home. They walked her home and Gerald decided to stay with her.

Arnold walked in the door and Grandpa met him at the door.

"Arnold...I heard about your little friend...I'm sorry shortman"

"Yeah, Me too Grandpa..."Arnold brushed past him quietly up the stairs.

He walked into his room and closed the door with a soft click. The entire time at Helgas house and walking Phoebe home he held it together he stayed strong not anymore. He collapsed onto the bed with a sob.

He just wanted today to be over and gone he never wanted to go through this day again.

* * *

Read and Review. Don't worry it's not over I have a longer fiction planned there will be more I promise.

I do NOT own the song without a word by Birdy I just loved it and found it fitting for the mood I was going for. I highly reccomend you listen to it so you can see what I mean.

Hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**7:05 am Arnold**

* * *

_**Goooooood morning!it's the Robbie and Dave show with your hosts Robert...**_

Arnold reached over turning off the alarm and sitting up in bed. Something felt off and he didn't know what exactly it was. His eyes still burned like sandpaper after spending the night crying over Helga.

He had fell asleep at around five in the morning yet other then the burning eyes he felt oddly refreshed.

He glanced down and scratched his head. He had collapsed last night onto his bed fully clothed yet now he was in his pajamas his clothes were nowhere to be seen. He staggered out of bed and opened his dresser drawer and saw his clothes neatly folded still in place.

He pulled out different clothes this time choosing baggy blue cargo pants and a red long sleeved t-shirt. His varsiety jacket was still hanging in his closet even though he was sure he left it downstairs yesterday.

He shook his head if he didn't know better he would also think he alarm had the same morning announcement as yesterday he opened his bedroom door and saw his Grandma.

"Remember the Alamo" She cried rushing by dressed like Marie Antionette.

"Grandma...didn't you save the Alamo yesterday?" She looked confused at him.

"Of course not Arnold I save the Alamo on wendseday yesterday was tuesday I went looking for Amelia Earhart like always no luck yesterday maybe next week" She turned and ran off.

He slowly walked down to the kitchen where Grandpa was reading the morning paper.

"Morning shortman"

"Morning Grandpa...Hey Grandpa what day is it?"

"It's wednseday Shortman...why? got a hot date?" Phil teased.

"No Grandpa, I just...do you remember me coming home last night?

"yeah after football practice you came home and we watched television. Arnold, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I just...I guess it was all a dream?" He scratched the back of his head something still felt familiar.

"Ok, Well have a good day at school Arnold"

* * *

Arnold walked to school rather then taking his car and on his way he decided to stop at Helgas just to see how she was doing.

He walked up to the blue building and knocked the door swung open and she was standing there dressed just like she had been yesterday. A black t-shirt and cargo pants with pink converse shoes.

"Arnold? What are you doing here?"

"I...Was walking to school and I just thought maybe you'd want to walk with me?"

"Ok?" She turned to lock the door behind her.

They started down the street together Arnold staring at her the entire time. She was here and she was very much alive.

"Helga...Can I ask you something?"

"Knock yourself out Arnold"

"You...would never try and hurt yourself...would you?" She stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Arnold...what's all this about?"

"I just...you know I care about you as a friend. Don't you?"

"I guess..."

"And if you ever needed to talk to someone...I'm here"

"Arnold...tell me what's going on?"

"I just don't...want you to ever feel like hurting yourself is an option" She looked at him then shook her head

"You don't know me anymore Arnold...maybe you never did if you didn't know..."She stopped.

"If I didn't know what?"

"Forget it" She turned and walked away.

He stood watching her go for a few minutes before slowly continuing his way to school. Maybe it was all just a dream and he was just being stupid.

* * *

_**AT SCHOOL**_

"It was just so real Gerald" Arnold was pulling books from his locker after he finished telling Gerald about his dream.

"I'm sure it was but...it had to be a dream Arnold"

"I guess so...so listen you wanna catch a movie later?"

"Sounds like a plan"

They turned to walk to class Arnold side stepped to avoid a teacher and collided with someone sending them both to the floor. Arnold sat up first.

"Helga?...are you ok" He moved to his knees and pulled her into a sitting postion.

"Yeah" Her voice sounded tired and he could feel her spine where his hand was on her back his other hand wrapped completely around her frail arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. are you hurt?"

She shook her head pushing to her hands and knees reaching silently for her fallen books Arnold grabbed them and handed them to her she stood and he noticed she was shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry Helga" She shrugged and brushed past him without another word and walked down the hall clutching the books to her chest.

He watched her go fighting a shiver this was just getting weird Gerald came over handing Arnold his books which he had forgotten.

"Hey man are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm ok"

"You sure? You got that big game on friday you can't get hurt" Gerald teased and Arnold winced.

"Gerald be honest do you think she looked sick?"

"I don't know man I barely look at her"

"How could you not?" Arnold asked before realizing he said it and blushing Gerald gave him a pointed look.

"I'm just saying...she looked healthy to me Arnold...maybe she has the flu"

"maybe"

"Come on let's get to class" Gerald took off ahead of Arnold who glanced one more time down the hall Helga had went down.

* * *

_**Lunchroom.**_

Helga was sitting in the lunchroom at an empty table. Phoebe was getting lunch Helga had skipped the line too sick to eat. She folded her hands on the table and put her head down.

She was so cold but she was sweating the stomach pains came and went but the pain made her shake in agony. Sometimes it made her throw up but she tried not to. Then the weight would drop even further she was barely clearing 100 as it was.

Someone sat down beside her but she didn't move until two more people sat down she looked up to see Phoebe and Gerald across from her and directly beside her sat Arnold.

"Phoebe said you were sick and skipping lunch...I brought you some jello" He offered sliding the bowl infront of her.

She looked disgusted and pushed away from the table she stood up.

"I'm going home Phoebe I'll see you later" Helga grabbed her hoodie and stormed from the cafeteria.

Arnold followed her out of the school she ignored him at first then spun around to face him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I knocked you down and I'm sorry I made you mad...I just...wanted to show you that I care about you and you're my friend"

"I'm not your friend...I'm not Arnold...we were friends along time ago you haven't said two words to me in at least a year...I'm not your friend...I'm not anything" She turned and walked away he watched her go.

* * *

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Arnold and Gerald went to the movies and about halfway through the previews Arnold realized he had already seen them.

"Gerald...this is going to sound crazy"

"Oh I'm sure it will"

"I need to go see Helga"

"NOW!?" People around them made protests for the two to be quiet.

"Yes, Now" Arnold grabbed his coat and stood Gerald shook his head and slid more comfortably into his seat.

* * *

_**HELGAS**_

He knocked four times with no result so he waited on the steps slowly getting more concerned with each passing minute.

"Calm down...she was supposed to go to Phoebes" He told himself before knocking again.

He tried the knob and the door swung open the first thing he noticed was how dark the house was the second was that song. The one from his dream was playing softly from upstairs his stomach plummeted.

Now he knew it wasn't a dream it was something else he never heard it before that day.

He ran to the stairs taking them three at a time.

"HELGA!" He ran down the hall and thre open the door and froze.

It was all the same as before every last little detail except this time her eyes fluttered open breifly and she took a shaking breath.

"Helga..what did you do? why? "He ran to the bed dropping to his knees and brushing her hair back from her face she turned her head and with effort opened her eyes.

"Arnold?..."

"Yeah it's me I'm here I'm right here...I'm going to get you help" He insisted tears in his eyes he took one of her hands between his.

"Really...you?"

"yes it's me...it's going to be ok I'm going to call for help" He dropped her hand and ran to the table grabbing the phone and frantically dialing 911.

"Yes, I need an ambulance my friend overdosed...she's really bad...she needs help she's only 17...Helga Pataki...Rose street house 208...please hurry" He hung up and ran back to the bed.

She was still not moving and he panicked shaking her.

"Helga!..." Her eyes opened slightly.

"Arnold?..."

"I'm right here...I'm right here" He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his.

"I...I..."

"Shhh...it's ok it's ok" He brushed her hair back from her face and by now he was shaking.

"I...love ...you" She sighed and he was confused.

"It's ok..Helga just stay awake...please"

"So...tired"

"I know...I know it's going to be ok" Silence answered him.

"Helga?" No response.

"HELGA!?" He shook her and still nothing.

"No, Helga...answer me.." He shook her harder gripping her arms and then frantically searched for a pulse there wasn't one.

Arnold had taken a CPR class three years ago but despite his best efforts and mouth to mouth when the paramedics arrived she was gone.

"I'm sorry son" One of them told him.

He was sitting by the bedside still holding her hand and talking to her just like when they first arrived.

"I...I...didn't know...I'm sorry" He said softly.

"We have to take her away now" The other paramedic said gently and he nodded.

"It won't happen again Helga...I won't let it" He kissed the back of her hand before gently placing it on the bed.

He walked in the door at home and Grandpa met him in the hallway.

"Shortman...I'm so sorry about your little friend"

"Me too" He sighed heading up to his room and collapsing onto his bed.

Would he get another chance to save Helga?He didn't know what was going on or why but he knew he had to try he couldn't just let her die again.

* * *

**Read and Review! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gooooooood Morning! It's the...**_

Arnold threw the alarm clock across the room shutting it up at least for now.

He jumped out of the bed and pulled on his jeans a shirt and his varsiety jacket grabbing his shoes and tying them on while tripping down his steps.

He passed Grandma once again dressed like Marie Antionette "remember the alamo!" She yelled.

"Shortman..."Grandpa stood from the table.

"I can't talk Grandpa!" Arnold rushed out the door and jumped into his car.

His car was a dark blue Oldsmobile 442 with black leather interior and a V8 it didn't take him long at all to reach Helgas.

He banged on the door four times before trying the knob and opening the door.

He knew she would be at school today but he also knew something was wrong and he was going to find out what.

He reached the stairs and headed up and then he saw the light was on in the bathroom he looked in and saw her laying on the bathroom floor she was curled into the fetal position. She was in her pink flannel pj bottoms and a pink tank top.

"Helga?...what's wrong?"

"Arnold?" She was surprised to see him.

"Yeah, I uhm...wanted to give you to a ride to school you didn't come when I knocked" He lied.

She pushed herself up and cringed leaning over the sink to take a sip of water.

"I'm fine Arnold...really"

"You're shaking...You shouldn't go to school you should rest"

"I said I'm fine...I want to go to school" She wanted to see everyone one more time but she wasn't telling him that.

"You can go tomorrow Helga...come on" He took her arm it was ice cold and so thin he led her back to her room helping her climb into he bed he could tell she was truly exausted.

"I really...want to go to school"

"How long have you been sick?" He ignored her.

"I don't know...a few weeks"

"Helga..."

"What?"

"Are...you aren't pregnant are you?" She rolled her eyes before snuggling deeper into her bed.

"Not a chance football head" He smiled a little it had been over a year since she called him football head.

"What are you smiling at?" She scowled at him.

"Nothing, I just missed being called football head...so what's wrong?"

"I don't know stomach pains...like really bad sometimes I black out, throwing up, sweating, cold...It's probably nothing" She lied.

"Helga...you should go see a doctor" He insisted sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'll be fine Arnold...now get to school...I...I'll see you tomorrow"

"No way, I'm not leaving you here alone all day Helga...I'm staying here with you"

She looked at him at a loss for words he stared back at her and for a minute she thought that maybe he knew what she was planning to do today after school but that was stupid theres no way he could know.

"I'm going to go make you something...I'll be back" He stood and left she looked at her closed bedroom door.

She glanced at the pills sitting on her dresser then back at the door she sighed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Arnold found some chicken noodle soup and cooked it pouring it into a bowl and placing it on a tray he found along with some hot tea.

He carried the tray up to her room and when he pushed the door open and saw her snuggled down asleep at first sheer panic ran through him until he realized she was breathing and in a deep sleep.

"Helga...I brought you soup" He said softly and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Arnold...really I can take care of myself..."She sat up as he placed the tray on her lap.

"I know but...I want to help"

She took a bite of the soup and waited to make sure she wasn't going to get sick before she ate the rest of it.

It felt good to finally have something on her stomach. It had been at least two days since she ate something and kept it down completely.

"How you feeling?" He asked watching her timidly eat the soup.

"Arnold...Im fine" She shook her head and he continued to watch her eat,

"After you eat if you feel up to it we can watch a movie...or you can sleep if you like"

"I'd like it if you'd leave"

"I'm not so get it out of your head" He took the tray from her and she sighed letting him.

"I just have a touch of the flu Arnold really"

"It's not the flu...just...let me help you ok?"

"Arnold...how long has it been since we were even near each other? Most of the time you go around school acting like I don't even exsist we never talk or spend time together. Why do you care suddenly?"

He didn't speak he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth that he was reliving the same day over and over she would think he was crazy.

"I just don't want you to be alone sick" He spoke finally and she rolled her eyes.

"I've been alone sick before and I will be again"

"Not this time"

"Why don't you go downstairs and pick a movie?" She forced a fake smile and he nodded.

"Do you need help? doing anything?"

"No, I'll be down in a minute I just need to use the restroom first"

He smiled and stood walking out he door and down the steps. Once she was alone she crawled out of the bed and walked to her dresser.

She couldn't deal with this anymore. Any of it her parents ignoring her, her invisible life at school, being sick with no reason and the thing that broke her the most was Arnold. He not only ignored her at school but now the pity she saw in his eyes killed her. She didn't want his help or his pity not now not ever.

She grabbed the pill bottle and emptied it quickly downing the pills.

Helga didn't come downstairs and after twenty minutes he went up. She was laying on her floor he ran to her side dropping to his knees. At first he thought she was sick again but then he saw the pill bottle empty beside her.

"Helga...Hey Helga" He shook her and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Arnold...I wish I could tell you..." She shook her head stopping mid sentence.

"Tell me...tell me what is it?" He brushed her hair back.

"Why I am this way...I wish I could tell you"

"You can Helga...just tell me you can tell me anything"

"Not this...I don't want you to look at me like everyone else does"

"Helga...I don't know what you're talking about" She shrugged and he lifted her bridal style into his arms carrying her to her bed he laid her down.

"It doesn't matter anyway" She made a dismissing motion with her hand.

"It does matter...it matters to me...You.."He stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

"What Arnold?"

"You matter to me..." She smiled.

"Arnold...I...love you" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Helga? Helga? Helga!" He shook her and got no response she was gone.

He let go of her and sighed running his hands through his hair. He didn't understand she was right he didn't know what had happened that turned her into this person. He wanted to know he wanted to understand.

The only way he was going to was if he learned about her everything and anything he could and was going to start right now. He called 911 first and told them what happened and then after hanging up he began walking around her room.

He didn't like to snoop but he knew the only way to learn anything was by doing it himself he looked at everything and he learned more about the girl laying in the bed then he thought he would.

He found books pink books filled with poetry about a boy they dated back as far as when she was four up until yesterday and the poems were astoundingly good. He didn't like to steal but he stuck one of the smaller ones in his pocket to read later.

He found cds. All of them were from artists he never heard of or artists that he knew were popular in a different genre then he liked most were alternative. Birdy, Florence and the Machine, Lana Del Rey, Thriving Ivory and Sarah Brightman were her favorites he knew they were because she had their cds on repeat on her ipod.

He found books she liked to read mostly classical books her copies of Jane Austen were so wore out that some had loose pages. He found movies more classical some black and white even.

Near the back of her closet in a box he found things from her childhood. Their childhoos. Pictures and souveniers.

The ambulance came and went Arnold stood on the sidewalk numb to most of everything that happened. Her death wasn't getting easier to handle and he was shutting down to it pushing it away like it didn't happen already planning how to save her tomorrow.

He walked home and up the stairs straight to his room he pulled out the pink book he had stolen from Helga turning to the first page. He read late into the night it was after three in the morning when he put the book aside with a sigh.

She was an amazing writer and an incredible person. Whoever the guy was she wrote about had to be blind not to see her. She wrote about him with so much love and passion it was overwhelming to even read.

_**Love from afar the love I only feel.**_

_**Love that will never be real.**_

_**Moonlight walking in human form.**_

_**Shelter from my storm.**_

_**In darkness he is light.**_

_**He is mercy in my fight.**_

The poems went on and on dark and passionate. A lonely soul reaching for something she felt she couldn't reach but still kept trying.

He fell asleep with the tiny pink book open beside him and her words echoing in his head.

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Goooooood morning!it's the Robbie and Dave show with your hosts Robert...**_

Arnold reached over switching off the alarm clock he stayed in bed staring up through the skylight listening to the sounds of his Grandma trapsing up the stairs.

"Remember the Alamo!" He winced.

It crossed his mind to just stay there in bed and let life go on repeating. He would just stay in his room and let Helga do whatever she had to do and he would remain.

Sighing he threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed because he knew he couldn't live with himself he just let her die.

He pulled on pants playing in his head everything he had learned about her this far and everything he knew about her life.

Grabbing a long sleeved blue shirt and his varseity jacket her ran to get his keys and jumped in his car he was driving when he saw Helga walking towards school down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Hey, Helga!" She stopped and he pulled over.

"Get in the car I'll give you a ride" He motioned at the passanger seat.

She looked around the sidewalk like she wasn't sure he was even talking to her.

"Helga...get in" She bit her lip then opened the door sliding into the car and shutting her door.

"Thank...you..."She said softly and he nodded.

"I just thought since it was cold maybe you'd like a ride" She nodded and didn't reply.

"Helga...what are you doing after school?"

"Going home..."She shrugged.

"Well...uhm...I was wondering..would you like to go out with me? tonight?"

"Like...like a date?"

"Well, Yeah" She blushed but looked out the window.

"I...I don't know..."

"Come on...it'll be fun I promise" He pressed just a little secretly praying she'd say yes.

"I...I would like that Arnold" She smiled and he relaxed slightly.

They pulled up infront of the school and he walked around to walk with her towards the school. He had parked pretty far from the school and he noticed she was shivering. Her black cargo pants and black t-shirt were not enough to keep her warm.

He sighed and pulled off his jacket draping it around her shoulders.

"I'm fine I don't..."He interrupted her.

"Take it Helga...I want you too" She looked at him with big blue innocent eyes.

"Are...are..you sure?" He nodded and before he knew what he was doing he reached out and touched a hand to her cheek just for a second her skin was so soft beneath his fingers. He let his hand trail down her arm taking her hand in his.

"I'm sure Helga...take it" She nodded but didn't pull her hand away as they started back towards the school.

They reached the school doors and he stopped walking she did too reluctant to let of his hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he smiled stepping up onto the step beside her.

"I'm going to get some things done but...I'll see you tonight...right?" She stood there holding his hand but not looking at him she nodded. He reached out with his other hand to tip up her chin making her look at him.

"Promise me Helga..."

"I promise" She said softly his hand trailed down her neck before dropping away he dropped her hand.

"I'll pick you up tonight at six"

"Ok..."

She stood on the stoop a second before opening the doors to the school and steppping inside.

Usually she passed threw the halls and groups of people without anyone taking notice of her one way of the other today they all stared they stopped their conversations as she passed by. Arnolds Jacket was like a bullseye on her back and everyone was looking.

"Helga!" Phoebe rushed up beside her best friend and Helga smiled.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" Phoebe scowled at one of the cheerleaders who was openly staring as they passed.

"Uhm...I don't know" Helga reached her locker and pulled it open.

"Isn't that Arnolds jacket?"

"Yeah...it is he gave me a ride to school today...and then he asked me out on a date"

"Are you going?"

"Of course I'm going...I just don't understand" Helga pulled out the books she needed.

"Well, Maybe he just likes you Helga"

"It's probably some sick prank...I'll get dressed up and he probably won't show" She shut he locker with a sigh.

"Helga...you know Arnold better then that...he'd never do that"

"I wouldn't blame him look at the torture I used to put him through"

"Yeah but Arnold wouldn't stand up anyone" Phoebe supplied.

They started down the hall Helga was still blushing and the other students were still openly staring and whispering to one another.

"Phoebe, Helga!" Gerald rushed up to them draping his arm around Phoebes shoulders.

"Hey baby" Phoebe leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek but like everyone else at the school he was openly staring at Helga.

"Helga...have you uhm...seen Arnold today?"Gerald asked.

"Yeah he gave me a ride...he went home" Helga replied

"Oh, I wanted to know if he wanted to catch a movie since my baby is hanging out with you tonight" Gerald dropped a kiss ontop of Phoebes head.

"Well...Actually Gerald something came up so I'm not going to Phoebes tonight...She's all yours"

"Great you want to see a movie baby?" Gerald asked and Phoebe nodded.

* * *

At lunch Helga was sititng alone at her and Phoebes table while Phoebe got lunch. Helga passed on lunch afraid she would be sick for her date.

"HEY HELGA!" She glance up and saw Rhonda and Lila standing by her table Lila looked like she had been crying.

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with you and Arnold? First you wear his jacket to school and then Patty mentions that he also dropped you off and you were holding hands" Rhonda scowled at her and Helga blushed.

"He just gave me a ride to school...that's all..."

"And...did you know it's circling the school you two are going on a date tonight?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, he asked I mean...it's just as friends"

"Helga...let me lay it down for you...Arnold is the best football player on our team...he's talented and he's handsome and handsome football players DON'T date invisible nobodies it just doesn't happen" Rhonda scowled at Helga.

"But...I...Arnold asked me we're friends..."

"No buts Helga...Arnold belongs with the proper person...someone of the same social standing a Cheerleader...Arnold belongs with Lila...and it screws up the entire social standings of this school if you don't step aside."

Helga dropped her head and didn't say anything.

"Helga...do the right thing tonight when Arnold shows up at your house tell him you're not going out with him and give him back his jacket...we'll do the rest" Rhonda motioned at Lila.

"But...I thought you didn't like Arnold.."Helga said glancing at Lila who wiped her puffy eyes.

"Well I suppose I don't love him it's not a forever situation but he's the star football player and I'm the star cheerleader...and I like us together..."

"Oh...I see" Helga stared at the table infront of her Rhonda smiled.

"We're confident you'll do the right thing Helga...after all...you can't be stupid enough to think you and Arnold will actually work..it's not like he's going to fall madly in love with you" Rhonda laughed.

Helga winced and felt tears pool in her eyes as the two girls walked away. They were right of course her and Arnold were so different he was a jock, the life of the party good looking funny and always in the spotlight with his sports. Helga was invisible she moved like a ghost through life.

It didn't matter she decided she was going on that date tonight and when she got home she would follow through with her plan and kill herself. Everybody would win Lila would get Arnold once Helga was gone and Helga would get one date with Arnold. She just had to be objective and not lose sight of the choice she had made.

Phoebe sat down and slid a bowl of soup infront of Helga.

"Helga...try and each just a little bit ok...hey what's wrong?" She put her hand on her best friends shoulder and Helga choked back a sob.

"It's nothing Phoebe...just...Highschool"She forced a smile but had to blink back the tears.

One date with Arnold.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror with a small smile she supposed she looked halfway presentable. It didn't matter it was a one time thing anyway.

She had straightened her hair and it fell poker strait in spun silk down to her waist soft and shining like sunshine. The makeup was kept to a minimum she had of course used Eyeliner and Mascara with pink lip gloss. Her dress she had decided on was one of her favorites.

It was light blue and fell just to her kness with a little flair to it and the top had sleeves to her elbow. The neckline wasn't low but was cut down to show a little below her collarbone and the way the fabric clung to he curves looked deacent and gave the illusion she weighed more then she actually did.

The light knock on her door jolted her out of her thoughts and she sighed moving slowly down the stairs.

Arnold was waiting there for her and he smiled when she opened the door then turned to pull on the jacket he had given her.

"I'm glad you're actually coming I thought maybe...maybe you'd stand me up"

"No, I couldn't do that" She smiled and he helped her to the car.

He opened the door for her and she hesitated before taking a deep breath and sliding into the car.

Once they were moving down the street she spoke.

"Why did you ask me out? I mean...we barely speak to each other most of the time."

"I just wanted to go out with you. Why do I have to have a reason?"

"No, I guess not"

"Look, just relax and let's have a good time. Alright? I'm not going to hurt you or anything"

"I know" She glanced out her window trying to push Lila and Rhonda out of her head.

He drove them to the boarding house and pulled up out front.

"I hope this is ok, I uhm...wanted it to be something speacial" He opened her door and took her hand helping her out of the car.

"What is it?" She looked up at the enormous house.

"Well, I thought since it's not that cold we could...eat on the roof"

It had been four years since she'd been in the boarding house and at least five since she had been on it's roof.

"I know that doesn't sound very classy but I promise you'll like it"

"It's fine, You didn't have to go through the trouble"

"I wanted too" He took her hand and she held her breath as they went up the fire escape onto the roof.

They stepped onto the roof and she froze it had changed alot since she had been up there last.

To the left was an outdoor fireplace that was lit and a hammock that was covered in blankets and pillows with candles lit around the base. To the right was a small table and two chairs with candles on them. The entire roof had candles lit sitting in different places.

"Arnold...I..."

"I hope you like it...I just thought this way we could have a little more privacy"

"I love it...it's amazing"

"Yeah well, about two years ago Grandpa and I fixed up the roof so Gerald and I could crash up here and be warm so...I thought since the fireplace was already here..."

She moved a little further onto the roof it was truly amazing and she was glad she came Rhonda and Lila would just have to adjust.

"Uhm, I didn't know what to get to eat so it's nothing fancy I just got pizza from that place you like down the road"

"Vittos?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry it's nothing to fancy"

"I love Vittos pizza I'd rather have that"

He moved over to pull out her chair and she followed sitting down.

This was the best date she could have imagined and a perfect night and when she went home it would be her last.

They ate mostly in silence and even though he was a perfect gentleman Helga could tell Arnold was hiding something.

"So, hows football?" She broke the silence.

"Good...I'm up for a scholarship to college"

"Oh..wow.."

"What about you...you looking at any colleges?"

"Yeah, a couple I don't know though" She stood up moving away from the table to the fireplace and watched her go.

How was it that he never noticed how beautiful she was before? He was doing this to try and save her life but it didn't feel like an obligation. Her blue dress brought out her eyes and her figure.

He got up moving over towards the fireplace with her.

"You know...I'd really like to take you out again" She bit her lip and winced then shook her head.

"I don't think so Arnold"

"Come on, Why not?"

"Because...it's just a waste of time" She moved away from him sitting on the edge of the hammock.

"I don't think so. I really like spending time with you"

"Yeah but you and I we...just wouldn't work"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a cheerleader"She picked at the hem of her dress.

"What?"

"I'm not your type of girl Arnold...I'm not a cheerleader I'm not girly I'm not...I'm not Lila"

"I know that. I know who you are Helga...I wouldn't ask if you weren't my type but for some reason I don't think that you thought of this on your own" He moved over to sit beside her and she shrugged.

"Tell me...who told you this crap?"

"Lila...and Rhonda" She figured she might as well tell him in a few hours it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Well, their wrong" he offered.

"Are they really?" her sarcastic side kicked in just a little and he smiled.

"yeah really...do you know what I was thinking about a minute ago?"

"That you wish I'd get off your roof"

"No, I couldn't believe how I never noticed how beautiful you are and not just looks either I mean you're beautiful but you're a good person a genuinely good person...I want to see you again" She sighed it was time for her to leave.

"I can't Arnold I'm sorry...I'm going to go home now...I'll walk...thanks for tonight though...I really love...it"

She moved to stand he put a hand on her arm stopping her and she sat back down on the hammock.

He leaned over and he kissed her he was gentle but she was still shocked and at first she jumped before slowly melting against him.

He was shocked at the jolt of electricity he felt the second she surrendered to his kisses but he pushed the feeling away concentrating on her and sweetness.

When he finally pulled away she was shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong are you cold?" She shook her head but he grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up in it anyway kissing the top of her head.

"I...just..."She didn't finish and he let it drop.

"Come here" He pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm and she relaxed against him.

Maybe she could stay just a little longer.

Twenty minutes later Arnold hear her breahting even out and realized she was asleep.

He had done it he glanced at his watch he had kept he alive all night. Now all he had to do was hope tomorrow would be a new day.

Then what? Was he going to keep babysitting her everyday? Was he going to let things go back to the way they were before and barely speak to her or see her?

He didn't know what to do and Rhonda and Lila were going to have to be dealt with regardless of what he decided to do.

He sighed and then moved laying back on the hammock and pulling her back to lay beside him he covered them both with the rest of the blankets for warmth. Helga snuggled against his side and he wrapped his arms around her.

He hated to admit he liked the way she felt against him.

He closed his eyes he may as well get some sleep who knew what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Goooooood morning!it's the Robbie and Dave show with your hosts Robert...**_

Arnold jumped before realizing what that radio meant and the grabbing it off his night stand and smashing it onto his floor.

"No, I saved her it was over" He groaned looking at his smashed clock.

"REMEMBER THE ALAMO!" Grandma marched down the hall way and Arnold sighed enough was enough of this.

By the time he pulled on clothes and reached his car he had hit a boiling point in his anger. When was this going to end? Was he supposed to spend the rest of his life living the same day over and over and if he was why this day? Arnold had some very good days and this was not one of them.

He reached the school and moved down the halls quickly looking for Helga he saw her at her locker and when she turned around to get something from her back pack he slammed the locker door shut with a resounding bang.

She jumped and dropped her books.

"Arnold...what's wrong?" She looked at him with those big blue eyes.

"I know what you're planning Helga" He said through gritted teeth.

"What?" She paled but looked confused.

"I said I know...Helga...and I want you to stop"

She looked at hime and then bent to gather her books slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said softly and he broke.

"STOP THAT!" He grabbed the books from her hands and she jumped as if he'd hit her she gave him a wounded look.

"Just stop Helga" He grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet.

She looked around the school at the crowd they had attracted and her face burned red her eyes went back to Arnold but she kept her head down.

"I'm sorry..."She said softly and Arnold realized she didn't know what she was even apologizing for.

"Don't do that...don't apologize just tell me...that you're not going to do something stupid when you go home" He dropped her books grasping her arms and shaking her.

Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He shook her again and she tore away from him.

She staggered a step or two away from him then turned and gave him the most hauntingly wounded look he had ever seen then she shoved through the crowd and started for the door he followed her and the crowd followed him.

He grabbed her arm spun her against his chest and crushed his lips onto hers. She made a noise of surprise and jumped the crowd behind him all stood frozen. It crossed his mind breifly that he was being too rough with her.

His hands gripped her waist so hard his fingers hurt and he held her body tight against his. She struggled she didn't melt into him like she had before she struggled against his demanding kisses.

When she broke loose it was pure anger and pain in her blue tear filled eyes.

"Helga..."She slapped him.

Hard enough to make him release her and the crack was deafening his face immediately felt the pain and through a blurry vision he saw her exit the school.

Arnold shook his head as his vision cleared and he realized the entire school now stood watching him.

He cleared his throat and walked down the hall looking for Gerald. He was walking deep in his own thoughts when the voices caught his attention.

"I mean she's obviously the little slut everyone always said she was but...who would have thought she could bag Arnold" Rhonda shook her head.

"I thought better of Arnold then that...I mean he's no virgin...but Helga? talk about desperate" Lila rolled her eyes opening her locker.

"Maybe he was drunk...there's no other reason for him to go from someone like you to someone like her" Rhonda said.

Arnold cleared his throat and both girls turned to look at him Lila was the first to recover with a sweet smile.

"Arnold, we were just talking about you"

"I heard"

"We...we were wondering what was wrong between you and Helga" Lila stammered.

"Well, that is none of your business...either of you maybe last year when we were dating it was your business but since you decided you'd rather cheer then date...it's not" Lila blushed and Rhonda stepped up.

"It is our business Arnold when you have a fight right in the middle of school"

"That wasn't a fight it was a discussion"

"Really? From what I saw it looked like you were sniffing around for more then a discussion...but you should know...sluts like her...never go back to the same man twice"

"If you were a man...I'd knock your teeth out...she isn't like that and you know it" Rhonda paled slightly but didn't back down.

"Are you falling in love with her or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"If I am...you'll be the last to know" Arnold turned and walked away knowing his last comment would eat at Rhonda for more reasons then one.

* * *

Helga stood in her bedroom all the lights in the house were off and the curtains in her room pulled closed giving her room an eerie shadow effect.

She was leaning against her dresser crying. Stupid Arnold, Stupid School, Stupid Life.

She could hear his voice echo in her head until she felt she would go crazy feel his hands on her arms his lips crushing against hers.

Her first real kiss, Her first kiss with Arnold was nothing like the gentle loving kiss she imagined it would be. It was cold and demanding completely lacking in emotion and it bruised her lips.

She had slapped him hard enough her palm stung even now it hurt and the bones in her hand ached slightly but nothing compared to the ache where his hands had left bruises on her upper arms. Physical marks of pain and they had been suffered at the hands of her Angel of mercy.

She screamed for lack of anything else to release her pain and with a sweep of her left arm cleared the top of her dresser. Her things crashed and broke on the floor and the sound soothed her soul. Finally something else in this house that was broken besides her.

She dropped to her knees and grabbed the pill bottle.

* * *

Arnold beat on Helgas door for what had to be the tenth time before finally taking a step back and giving a firm kick to the doorknob the door cracked and the latch released allowing him access into her house he ran up to her room.

She was sitting on the floor and when he slid to a stop in her bedroom door he took in the sights.

She was curled into a sitting position her things smashed and broken around her on the floor and he saw the bruises on her arms and he knew he put them there and he saw the pain in her eyes.

He was supposed to be her reason to live and today he was the opposite.

"HELGA STOP!" He dropped to his knees beside her knocking the bottle from her hand and a few pills went scattering.

"Get away from me"She pushed at his arms he held tight.

"Stop...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."He said softly but she kept fighting him.

"Helga...how many did you take?"

"Get out of here Arnold!"He pushed at his chest and he sighed.

In on fluid motion he swung her bridal style into his arms she screamed and pushed at him in an effort to make him release her but he held her tighter.

"I'm taking you to a hospital"

"NO! NO!NO!" She screamed and fought like a woman fighting for her life rather then her death but he managed to force her into his car.

Halfway to the hospital and eerie calm settled over her.

"Helga...please...just..let me help you" She was leaning fully on her door her body limp and relaxed.

"You can't..."

"Why?"

"Because Arnold...you're the problem"She sighed.

He let it drop and when he reached the hospital she was fighting staying awake.

"Help!"He carried her limp body into the hospital and placed her on the bed they instructed just as he backed away she clutched his hand pulling him close.

"I..love you Arnold...I love you"She said softly and he shook his head confused.

Arnold paced the emergency room waiting area for what seemed like days but in reality was only a few minutes before a nurse came out and Arnold took one look at her and knew.

"I'm sorry young man...your friend is gone" She said softly Arnold ran.

He ran out of the hospital to his car and drove like a bat out of hell to Helgas house. He ran up the stairs to her room and proceeded to smash everything within his reach.

He ripped curtains down, stripped the bed and knocked over her dresser and lamp before collapsing in an exausted and sobbing heap in the middle of her floor. It was then he saw the gold chain glistening under pillow.

He sat up and reached out tugging the gold locket loose and when it opened to reveal the picture her words all made sense.

* * *

Read and Review! I know this one was short but I wanted it to have a big impact ending and felt this was right :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Goooooood morning!it's the Robbie and Dave show with your hosts Robert...**_

Arnold threw the stupid alarm clock across the room and felt a thrill when it smashed against the wall on the other side of the room.

He still had to get up though rather he wanted to or not he stuff to do and he couldnt' do any of it in his bed.

* * *

_**HELGA AT SCHOOL.**_

Helga shut her locker and slowly followed Phoebe to the cafeteria.

They got in line and she felt sick to her stomach looking at all the food.

"Phoebe...I'm going to go sit down. Ok?"

"Ok Helga. do you want something to eat?"

"No" Helga made her way towards hers and Phoebes usual table and couldn't help looking around the crowded cafeteria for Arnold.

It was a habit that refused to be broken.

She didn't see him and she was disappionted she wanted to see him one more time. She sat down at the table and was aware of the other students watching her.  
She glanced at them feeling very insecure at their open stares and whispering.

"Helga..."Phoebe sat down and Helga interrupted her grabbing her arm.

"Phoebe...look at everyone why are they looking at me like that?"

"Thats what I was going to tell you...Arnold is looking for you" Helgas attention snapped from the crowd staring at her to Phoebe.

"He is?...why?"

"I don't know" Phoebe glanced at the other students.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, Lila asked if I knew where you were...she's pretty upset that Arnold is looking for you"

Helga rolled her eyes at the mention of Lila before sliding out of her seat.

"I'm going to get out of here and just lie low...I'll see you later"

"Ok, Helga" Phoebe gave her a smile and Helga darted out the back door of the cafeteria and towards the football feild she climbed up the bleachers to the top and sat down.

It was cold and she didn't have a coat but the chill in the air was refreshing and crisp in her lungs.

She stood turning her back to the field and looking out over her school and the city.

She heard the guitar before she actually hear anything else and she spun around fast enough to lose her balance she almost tumbled forward but she caught the railing stopping her fall.

She recognised the song as a country song that wasn't popular at all but she had always loved.

She glanced behind Arnold to see the entire school standing at the the bottom of the blachers. He started walking up them very slowly she didn't know he could play guitar or sing. She didn't know that anybody else even knew that song exsisted.

_"_**_Well I remember that day When our eyes first metYou ran into the building to get out of the rain Cause you were soakin wet And as I held the door You wanted to know my name  
Timing is everything and I could have been another minute late and you never would have crossed my path that day"_**

She gripped the railing in a death grip and her knees felt they would abandon all stability at any given moment.

He smiled and she blushed finally collapsing onto one of the seats but still gripping the railing the entire school was watching them but he didn't seem to care.

He knelt down infront of her setting the guitar aside.

"Have dinner with me tonight" She bit her lip and glanced behind him.

"Don't look at them Helga...look at me...have dinner with me"

"Yes..."She couldn't look at him she focused on her shoes and he smiled.

It was amazing to think that years ago she was the bully that tormented him relentlessly and all along he held the power to render her completely helpless.

He took off his coat wrapping it around her small frame and the lifted her chin making her look at him.

She bit her lip a habit he knew was one she developed when they were younger that was an easy way to tell she was nervous.

He leaned forward to give her a soft kiss she didn't kiss back but he didn't care he pulled away.

She looked behind him at the entire school most of the other teenagers looked stunned, Phoebe smiled at her and Lila was sobbing, Rhonda looked disgusted and Gerald looked more surprised then anyone else.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY...**

"Arnold!" Gerald ran up to his best friend and Arnold turned from his locker.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask what is going on with you and Helga?"

"Nothing, I just...wanted to take her to dinner" Arnold closed his locker and started for the door.

"Wait a minute...Are you falling in love with Helga?"

Arnold froze for a second then took a deep breath shaking his head and continued walking.

"No, of course not"

"Arnold..."

"I'm not...I just wanted to take her to dinner" Arnold unlocked his car.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald turned and walked away shaking his head.

* * *

**HELGA...**

"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this" Helga rolled her eyes moving away from the wall she was leaning against.

"Helga...it IS a big deal" Phoebe stated.

"No...it's a mistake"

"Helga...I've known you since we were four you're my best friend and the boy you have been in love with for thirteen years just asked you out and kissed you infront of the entire school...it's a big deal"

"It's not a big deal...he's out of my league Phoebe he always has been...he always will be" She sat down on her bed Phoebe emerged from her closet.

"You wear this dress Helga and you'll be in his league"

Arnold pulled up infront of Helgas house and walked up the steps with a heavy sigh he knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" Her voice came through the door from somewhere upstairs and he waited

The door swung open and he was speechless.

Her hair was down falling in soft blonde waves and her make-up was done perfect to compliment her big blue eyes.

Her dress was dark pint ontop with thin spaghetti straps and it was silk. It fell straight down to the floor fading to white as it went down.

"You...you're beautiful" He said softly and she blushed looking away.

She bit her lip as she pulled the door closed behind her and he took her hand leading her down the steps to his car and opened the door for her.

She was nervous and he could tell. So was he the last thing he wanted to do was mess something up and lose her again.

He leaned over and turned on the radio and she gave him a small smile.

"I love this song"

"Yeah it's a new CD I haven't really listened to it yet" He replied not mentions it was one he had seen in her room.

_**This is how it works**_ _**It feels a little worse Than when we drove our hearse Right through that screaming crowd While laughing up a storm Until we were just bone  
Until it got so warm That none of us could sleep And all the styrofoam Began to melt away We tried to find some worms To aid in the decay But none of them were home  
Inside their catacomb A million ancient bees Began to sting our knees While we were on our knees Praying that disease Would leave the ones we love And never come again**_

They turned down a street and pulled up intfront of a fancy italian resturaunt he got out first running around to open the door and help her out of the car.

"Arnold...this place is expensive...we can go somewhere else..."

"Don't be silly. I want to take you here" He took her arm and she bit her lip gazing up at the building.

He wondered what she was thinking probably that he had lost his mind.

Maybe he had lost his mind, but what was worse was he was dangerously close to losing his heart.

They were seated at a small table in the corner secluded but cozy and he noticed that she was staring at her menu for the simple reason she wanted to avoid looking at him.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come to dinner" He offered.

"Yeah, I was surprised you invited me"

"Oh, well I've been watching you around school and...I just thought maybe..."

He trailed off but she didn't seem to notice she was staring at her menu and he sighed. She was beautiful he didn't know why he never noticed before.

"How are things with Lila?"She asked suddenly and he was slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"I just...I thought you and her..." She blushed.

"Yeah, I mean we dated last year for awhile but...that's over I'm not going back there"

"Oh..."She didn't say anything else but he knew she was wondering why she was there.

They ate mostly in silence the only conversation they had was about school and by the time he drove her he was ready to end the date.

He walked her to the door and she dug in her small pink purse for her keys.

"Where are you parents?"

"Oh, They are at Olgas for the week they won't be home until sunday" She unlocked her door but didn't move inside.

He shifted his weight back in forth a few times hands in his pockets.

"Arnold...?" She took a deep breath.

"yeah?"

"Do you want to come in?" She made eye contact for the first time that night.

His heart sped up and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"I probably shouldn't"He said softly but he wanted to more then anything he wanted to.

"Oh...I understand" She dropped her head and turned to go in.

"NO!...no you don't" He pulled the door shut before she could enter and braced one arm against it.

"I'm sorry I asked I'm so stupid"She was blushing and he knew she felt humiliated.

"I just..."He took a deep breath.

"What? Is it me?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I just...I'm scared you won't be there in the morning" He said and he knew it sounded stupid to anyone who didn't understand what he was going through.

"It's ok...Arnold...I understand" She opened the door and moved to step inside.

"Screw it" He moved behind her and grabbed her around the waist so quick she didn't have time to react.

Her back slammed into the now closed door and his lips crushed to hers she made a small noise of surprise then melted into his kisses.

His hands were all over her igniting a fire along their path and she added more fuel wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

His hands found the straps on her dress and he slid them off her shoulders kissing her neck and shoulders along his way.

Her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head before he bent scooping her bridal style into his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

**LATER...**

He had done it he had kept her alive all night and he had never felt more alive himself either.

Helga was asleep next to him she looked like an angel with the moonlight coming in her window reflecting her porcelin skin and gold hair.

He had been with other girls Lila, Jane and Ashley were competent but lacked the spark and passion that he had felt with Helga and that surprised him coming from someone as innocent as she was to have never been kissed and then shock him with her intensity.

He didn't want to go to sleep he was afraid of waking up and her not being next to him but it was inevitable and somewhere around three in the morning Arnold fell asleep.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter were Timing is Everything by Trace Atkins or Garrette Hedlund. I do NOT own it and don't mean to steal it just borrowing it all rights belong to them. If you want to listen to it I reccomend the Garrette Hedlund one that's what I would like to think Arnold sounded like.

Also, Regina Spektor On the Radio was used. I do not mean to steal it either all rights belong to her I just love it and wanted to borrow it so PLEASE DON'T SUE.

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Goooooood morning!it's the Robbie and Dave show with your **__**hosts**__** Robert...**_

Arnold opened his eyes slowly instantly hit with sadness. He was in his own room and he was very much alone and his clock was still playing the same alarm.

She wouldn't even remember the night before and that was what killed him.

He rolled slowly out of bed to depressed to even curse the alarm clock he switched it off and drug himself to the closet.

He walked to school instead of taking his car despite the fact it was chilly outside. The cold seeped into him freezing his soul but he welcomed it.

He walked into the school looking around for Helga he saw he putting her things in her locker and with a heavy sigh he made his way towards her.

"Helga?" His voice was softer then usual and she froze.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" She looked around like he was nuts the shrugged.

"I guess"

"What did you do yesterday?" He asked looking at the floor she finally took a good look at him.

He had on clothes that looked like they had been slept in and bags under his eyes. His hair hadn't been brushed to day and fell limp across is forehead his shoulders slumped his body seemed lifeless. This was an Arnold she'd never seen before he looked broken and defeated.

"Mom and Dad are at Olgas so I ordered a pizza after school and I watched Ever After on cable then I got a shower and read Pride and Prejudice until I fell asleep...why?"

He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"Arnold?" She put a hand on his arm and he sighed.

"No reason Helga...I just...Nevermind" He turned and walked away her hand dropping back to her side she watched him exit the school dragging his feet his head down.

She watched him walk away and glanced at her locker then back at Arnold with a sigh she slammed the door shut grabbed her bag off the floor and jogged after him.

"Arnold...wait" He stopped and she came up beside him.

"Do you uhm...want to go for a walk?" She asked looking around at the other people in the school.

"No, I just don't feel good...I'm going to go home...I'll see you later" He opened the door and she watched him go down the street before turning and heading to her first class.

* * *

He went home and straight up the stairs to his bed laying down staring up at the sky above his head.

He couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong last night he had fell asleep beside her feeling completely at peace and expecting to wake up beside her as well,and this morning she didn't even know it had happened.

The past few repeats had been tough, but he knew two things for sure.

Yesterday was the best and today was the worst.

She didn't remember their date, Didn't remember their kiss , Didn't remember him carrying her up the stairs to her room.

He laid in his bed watching the clouds and eventually the sky change color to a darker blue he glanced at his clock and realized what time it was.

He stumbled out of the bed and ran down the stairs to his car.

When he got to Helgas house it was already late and he had a sick feeling as he ran up the staits and banged on her door.

There was no answer.

"HELGA!"He beat on the door harder and tried the knob but it was sercurely locked.

"HELGA! PLEASE!"He stepped back running his hands though his hair he looked up at the house searching for an open window.

He saw a rug ontop of the steps and rushed up sweeping it aside he found a spare and let himself in.

He threw open the door nearly falling on his face and tripping over a rug infront of the door he ran up the staris two at a time he threw open the door to her bedroom.

She was laying on her floor on her back her face turned away from him one arm limp across her chest the other laying stretched out on the floor her legs bent slightly.

"Helga"He dropped to his knees beside her turning her head towards him.

She was cold and white her eyes were closed but her lips were blue and he knew he was too late.

"Helga...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."He touched her face lightly and felt tears sting his eyes.

"I really screwed this one up I lost track of time feeling sorry for myself...I'm so sorry" He held her head lightly on his lap stroking her hair from her face.

He leaned down and lightly pressed a kiss to her soft, cold lips.

He waited a few minutes before calling the ambulance he sat on the floor holding her and singing to her softly he remembered she liked his singing.

_**"**__**Ninety-five down the interstate Mile high on a jet plane Desert road or a downtown train it's all the same I can't outrun you I could move to another town Where nobody'd ask where you are now LA or Mexico No matter where I go I can't outrun you You're in my heart You're in my mind Everywhere ahead Everywhere behind Every turn I take You're right around the bend It's like your ghost is chasing me When I'm awake  
When I'm asleep There's a part of you in every part of me And I can't outrun you  
I can't outrun you"**_

The ambulance took her away and this time he didn't bother to go home he climbed into her bed and breathed in her scent on the pillows and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I do NOT own the song used in this chapter the song is "I can't out run you" By Trace Adkins. He owns it I do not. I highly reccomend listening to it while reading this chapter because it's amazing and fits with what I was going for in this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Goooooood morning!it's the Robbie and Dave show with your hosts Robert...**_

The energy to get out of bed seemed non-exsistant but Arnold managed to roll out of the bed and pull on his clothes. He drug himself to his car not stopping for breakfast or to talk to Grandpa. He barely spared Grandma a glance when she ran past screaming to remember the Alamo.

He just didn't care anymore about any of it.

He drove to school taking his time there wasn't much of a hurry anymore the sense of urgency died a little each time Helga did.

He reached the school a few minutes before the first bell and went inside looking for Gerald he passed Helga she was pulling books from her locker she glances at him and then went back to her locker.

His heart ached she didn't even give him a smile.

"Gerald..."He tapped his best friends shoulder to get him to turn from his locker Gerald took one look at him and knew something was wrong.

"Arnold? Man, What happened to you? you look terrible"

"Can you skip today? please?"

"Yeah man, let's take a walk" Gerald shut his locker and the two of them exited the school walking in no particular direction.

They walked a few blocks before Gerald finally spoke.

"Alright Arnold. What's up?"

"Gerald as long as we've known each other have I ever lied?"

"No"

"Do I make up stories or do weird things?"

"No, Why?"

"Well, What I'm going to tell you sounds so far fetched...the only reason I believe it is because I lived it...but I need you to believe me"

"Ok...Tell me" Gerald motioned to a bench and the two of them sat down and Arnold told Gerald everything starting with the first day and leading up to the current one.

* * *

After telling his entire story both boys sat in silence a few minutes until Gerald finally replied.

"Wow. So it's the same day over and over...and you know it's something to do with Helga..."

"It has to be..."Arnold sighed putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"That's gotta be hard every day with Helga"

"It's not that...she's not like they say Gerald...She's sweet and funny and kind, beautiful...and she doesn't really sleep around"

"Well...you would know" Gerald muttered and Arnold shot him a look Gerald smiled slightly.

"Gerald...please"

"Come on man I'm messing with you...So...she doesn't remember any of it?"

"No...just me and I remember everything the ..."

"That's rough Arnold..."

"It's not the worst part...I can't stop her...Have you ever watched someone die? It's awful I have watched her die so many times if I do one more time I won't survive" He sighed and once again buried his face in his hands.

Gerald shook his head softly but didn't say anything there wasn't much he could offer his friend.

The day crept on and Arnold stayed on the bench so deep in thoughts that Gerald finally left him to sit alone.

How long had it been since he had ate? He didn't know.

What day of the week would it be if things didn't repeat? He didn't know.

He glanced at his watch and saw it was well past the time he was planning on being at Helgas he stood and began walking towards her house.

* * *

He reached her house and drug himself to the door he pushed it open without knocking and walked up the stairs to her room he pushed the door open and she spun around to face him.

"Arnold!" She was in the middle of changing her jeans were unbuttoned but on and her top was now being clutched against her chest but wasn't covering much.

He could see the smooth flat planes of her stomach her pink lace bra and just the top of her matching panties she nervously backed up a step.

"Helga...I..."

"I..I..what are you doing here?" She looked around with a confused look.

He hesitated a minute or two before crossing her floor and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her gently but with an underlying passion.

Her shirt slipped from her fingers so her hands could wind their way up his chest and his hands explored the softness of her bare skin.

She didn't stop him just kept kissing him back softly his fingers brushed the edge of lace on her panties and she still didn't stop him. Her skin was so soft and smooth it was like a drug he pushed her pants down her hips a little further. She made a small noise but still didn't stop him.

He moved his hands up her stomach and chest to the nape of her neck letting his fingers dig into her soft hair. When he tiny hands slid under his shirt he pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

As badly as he wanted to he couldn't continue. He wanted to take her over to her bed and kiss every square inch of her but knowing she wouldn't remember in the morning wasn't something he could face again.

"I'm sorry Helga..."He said softly.

"For what?"

"Not...being able to help you"

She looked at him confused and he pulled away from her.

"I need to take a walk...I'll be back promise me you'll be ok until I come back?" She nodded and he left.

He didn't want to leave her but he couldn't be in that room with her another minute. Not without touching her and tasting her.

* * *

Helga stood in the middle of her room and she cried until there weren't any tears left.

Not only had Arnold kissed her like he was dying to touch her but the minute she offered more he ran away. He couldn't even look at her when he left and she didn't think he was coming back.

Was she that hideous that he couldn't even look at her?

She collapsed to her knees.

Her parents didn't know she exsisted, She was sick maybe seriously and Arnold couldn't even stand to look at her. Her life was over.

* * *

After circling the block three times Arnold realized his stupidity in leaving her alone. He broke into a run back to her house praying to God any God that she was still alive.

His prayers went unanswered.

She was laying in the middle of her floor pale and shivering still only wearing her jeans and a bra and he didn't bother to look for the empty bottle. He dropped to his knees beside her

"Helga? No...come on...Helga" She turned her head and looked at him and he had never seen anyone so broken.

"Baby...Why?" He brushed her hair away from her face.

"I didn't...I couldn't...stand...you rejecting me"

"I wasn't...I was coming back...I was...Helga...I'm.."He didn't know what to say or where to start.

She offered him a sad smile and a single tear rolled down her cheek she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

"Helga?"He shook her and got no response.

Something in Arnold died with her.

He stood and stared down at her not really seeing or feeling anything he moved to the phone and called 911.

"My friend...killed herself" He said it with a dull toneless voice and then promptly hung up.

He left her house and got on the first bus out of town he knew where he was going but wasn't fueled by concious thought anymore. He didn't think about anything.

He got off the bus walked into the now abandoned but still massive building and made the slow logn trek up the stairs to the roof.

He stepped over to the edge and took a deep breath like breathing for the first time and looked around. The roof of the FTI building hadn't changed much and he could still hear the echos of the past.

_**I love you Arnold love you!**_

_**I need to go lie down.**_

_**I'll go with you.**_

_**I love you Arnold**_

He sighed and stepped up onto the ledge he didn't think about Gerald or his friends, School or his football team he didn't think of Grandma, Grandpa or the boarders.

He thought about Helga.

Her kissing him ontop of this building, Her soft skin and sweet lips, Her blue eyes and gold hair, The night he stayed at her house and he many sweet dying confessions and he thought of the look on her face when he ran away.

He thought of her took a deep breath and jumped.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Goooooood morning!it's the Robbie and Dave show with your hosts Robert...**_

He sat straight up in his bed with a jump. Sweat poured down his body and he was shaking but fully alive and pain free.

He looked around his room everything was the same he reached over flipping off his alarm and falling back onto his bed.

He lay in bed listening to grandma thunder up the stairs yelling and watching the clouds pass by after an hour he got up and went for a shower. He shaved and showered and put on clean clothes taking his time to get ready.

If Helga was going to die everyday forever and killing himself didn't end it he was going to enjoy it. He was going to spend his days with her enjoying her company and keeping her safe he didn't care if it took the rest of his life. At least he could spend it with her.

He drove to school and waited outside for a couple of hours before the bell rang and the classes spilled out of the school. Some kids ran to catche the bus, Others jumped in their cars and a few took off towards their homes on foot all of them in groups of two or more.

Finally Helga came out at the back of the crowd alone she didn't rush like everyone else just drug herself down the steps to the sidewalk.

"HELGA!" He called out to her and she froze.

She looked around like she wasn't sure he was talking to him she glanced around at the other students clutching her books to her chest. For a second he thought she was going to make a run for it.

Slowly and timidly she walked towards him and his car.

"Yes?"She stopped a few feet away he reached for her with a smile but she pulled away.

"I...was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me"

"Me?"

"Yeah, You...I want to spend the day with you" He smiled and she stared at her shoes.

"I don't know Arnold...I...I have alot of homework..."She glanced at the school were he saw Lila and Rhonda coming down the steps heading towards the brand new sports car Rhondas parents had bought her.

"Come on Helga.." He opened the passenger door for her.

She bit her lip and hesitated a second before climbing in.

He got in behind the wheel and slowly pulled out on the road. He glanced over at her she was sitting with her head down picking abscent mindedly at her book cover.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, Run his fingers through her hair and feel her body pressed against him but he refrained.

"How would you like to walk around the park?" He asked and she shrugged.

He sighed and turned towards the park.

He pulled over and got out of the car walking around to open her door for her but she made no move to get out of the car she stayed in her seat clutching her books.

"Helga?" He reached his hand out and gently tugged her out of the car and to her feet.

She turned to put her books in the car and he felt the urge to pull her against him and pin her body between himself and the automobile almost impossible to resist.

She turned back towards him and they started walking through the park . She barely even looked at him.

"Helga..you don't have to be so nervous" He said softly.

"I'm not"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"The fiery girl that I grew up with...what happened to her. You were so passionate, headstrong and then one day...you were a ghost of yourself...no more insults..no more smart remarks...nothing"

"Oh...that...I don't know" She shrugged.

"Helga...tell me..." She bit her lip and stopped walking

"You started dating Lila" She said softly and he froze.

"Helga..."

"I guess...I just realized that...I never was and I never would be good enough for you...or anbody"

They stood in silence for just a minute the wind blowing her golden hair around her face. He smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You..are so beautiul..."

"No...I'm not"

"yes you are...I don't know how you can't see it how anyone could NOT see it"

He didn't know how he had never seen it.

"Arnold..."

"And not just the outside I mean on the inside...you're wonderful"

"How would you possibly know that? You don't know anything about me" She sounded irritated.

"I know more about you then you think...I know...that you like old movies even black and white ones, I know you like old books instead of the newest teen vampire books, I know you listen to music that most people don't even know exsists, I know you're parents neglect you and that you're probably the smartest kid in our english class...you're shy and vulnerable...you're...amazing...Helga"

She stood in place looking at him with an expression of pure weariness and disbelief. When he reached out to her she pulled away yet again.

"Let's...walk"He motioned towards the path and she nodded before walking away.

They walked in silence around the park a few times finally coming to a grassy spot in the middle surrounded by bushes and trees. Helga walked over to lean against a tall oak for a rest Arnold followed her.

He waited as long as he could before breaking and giving into his desires.

He moved one hand to the tree behind her then the other trapping her between them he leaned in not crushing her like he wanted too but their bodies touched. She put her hands on his chest her eyes wide.

"Arnold...what?"

"Shhhh" He kissed her.

At first she tensed and he felt her hands brace against his chest but he didn't relent and his gentle coaxing at last got her to relax.

Her hands remained on his chest but quit pushing at him. He slid his hands from the tree to her tiny waist pulling her closer and pressing her back against the tree. She was just as sweet as the first time he kissed her.

The way she responded to him was still electric, Her body still felt amazing pressed against his just like it had the first time.

She felt his hands dig into her sides a little more and felt him press her against the tree but she didn't push him away. This was Arnold the boy she had been in love with since pre-school.

His hands slid up to wind in her hair and he backed away slightly turning so that she no longer had the tree to rely on it took her back against the grass for her to realize he had lowered her to the ground.

"Arnold..."She pushed him away a little suddenly nervous.

"You're beautiful"He kissed her again not noticing how nervous she was.

He pulled away kissing her neck her, her ear and the sensitive spot in between.

"You're so sweet, So soft...I want to be with you..." She began to feel a little panicky his hands roaming across her body were a little to friendly, his kisses a little to heated.

"Arnold..."She swallowed and pushed a little harder he still ignored her. One hand slipping under the edge of her t-shirt and sliding up her side.

"I want to be inside you"

She slapped him.

Hard enough to hurt her hand and it seemed to cool him down he quickly rolled off of her and she sat up.

"Helga...I'm..."

"Stay away from me"She shot to her feet and broke out in a run he followed her.

She heard him yelling for her and for an instant she thought maybe he was going to drag her into the bushes and force himself on her but she pushed the thought away.

"HELGA! WAIT"He grabbed her arm spinning her to face him.

"let me go" She pulled hard enough her shoulder ached.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have...I'm sorry"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"She screamed finally breaking free of his hold on her arm she bolted.

He watched her run down the path through the park and round a corner out of sight. A few people had gathered to watch the scene unfold. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He had to stay with her and watch her but he couldn't be that close to her and not touch her, hold her.

He walked to his car and got in pulling out of he park and starting towards her house he drove slow watching for her on the sidewalk.

He reached her house and walked up knocking on the door she didn't answer so he tried the knob it was open and he walked inside.

He went up the stairs to her room looking for her she wasn't there and after checking the bathroom and he parents room he moved downstairs.

He searched the livingroom, the trophy room and the dining room with no results he was starting to think she wasn't home when he found her in the kitchen.

She was sitting on the floor with her back against the fridge her legs straight out infront of her. She was pale and shivering.

"Helga"He dropped to his knees beside her.

"Go away Arnold...just go away" He put a hand on her shoulder then pulled it away she was burning hot.

"Helga...you're burning up..."

"I know" She sighed.

"Come on I gotta get you cool" He pulled her to her feet and she winced clutching her stomach.

"I can't...it hurts to much to move" She whimpered.

He moved and gently lifted her bridal style into his arms carrying her up the stairs careful not to jar her around. He set her in the middle of the bathroom floor then turned the water in the tub on with cool water.

He turned and grabbed the hem of her shirt stripping it off over her head before she had time to stop him.

"Stop Stop!" She cried covering her bra the best she could.

This gave him the opportunity to push her pants down over her hips.

"Arnold!" She tried to cover herself hysteria rising.

"Helga...Shhh..it's ok...I'm not going to hurt you" He said taking hold of her shoulders she nodded but continued to cover herself shaking lightly.

He dropped to his knees and pulled off her shoes and socks and slid her pants off before standing. He put a hand on the side of her face and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm going to let you alone, I'll be right outside the door if you need me yell" She nodded.

He sat down outside the bathroom sitting on the floor leaning back against the wall and waited twenty minutes later she came out but she didn't look better she looked worse. She was more pale and while she was slightly cooler to touch she was shaking still and appeared exausted.

"Helga...let me take you to the hospital..."He said taking her into his arms.

"No, I'm fine Arnold..."

"Please...Helga..."She sighed and then relented.

He helped her down the stairs to his car taking it slow. In the car on the way to the hospital she was silent dozing in and out of sleep.

At the hospital he held her hand while she filled out the paperwork and until they called her name and he paced until a doctor came out.

"How is she?"

"She's alive, She has a severe kidney and bladder infection. It can be deadly if left untreated she's very dehydrated and weak but I think she'll be ok. We're going to keep her overnight and keep her on I.V. to get her fluids. She can go home tomorrow but we'll be putting her on an antibiotic for a few weeks"

"But she's going to live?" Arnold asked and the doctor smiled.

"She's tired and weak but I think in a few weeks she'll be back to normal"

"Can I see her?" The doctor motioned Arnold down a hall and he followed him.

"Here we are. She's probably asleep we have her sedated for the pain in her stomach but you can go in"

He opened the door and stepped into the room she was asleep like the doctor said two seperate IVs in her arms and a hear monitor beeping lightly. She looked so tiny in the bed.

"Helga..." He pulled the chair provided a little closer to the bed and held her hand.

"You're going to be ok...I'm right here...I'm sorry for what happened at the park...I don't know what came over me..." He kissed the back of her hand and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"I...had a dream the other night that you died and you were gone before I could do anything...so I went to the FTI building...up to the roof where we had our first real kiss...and I jumped" He waited a few minutes not expecting a reply and not getting one.

"The thing is you died before...before...I could tell you how I felt about you... and it's taken me this long to build up the nerve to say it and I know my timing is awful but..."

A knock on the door interrupted him and he turned as a doctor poked his head inside.

"Sir, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over and miss pataki needs her rest...you can come back tomorrow" He nodded and stood.

He leaned over her sleeping form and took a deep breath.

"I love you" He whispered he pressed a quick kiss to her lips turned and followed the doctor out of the room.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Goooooood morning!it's the Robbie and Dave show with your hosts Robert...**_

Arnold rolled out of the bed flipping off the alarm and moving to his closet he pulled out jeans and a shirt.

He moved down the hallway to his bathroom and stepped into the shower turning on the hot spray.

He let the hot water erase the tension from his body and shoulders for awhile before stepping out of the shower and pulling on his clothes.

He walked down the stairs slowly the smell of pancakes calling him to the kitchen. He planned on skipping breakfast but decided not to and detoured to the kitchen.

He collapsed into a chair at the table.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning beautiful" He smiled.

Helga turned around from the stove spatula from flipping pancakes in one hand she was glowing this morning.

"Do you want pancakes or not Romeo?" She smiled and he nodded.

He watched her walk slowly towards him loose fitting pj shorts showing off her long creamy white legs and a pink tank top her hair pulled back in a loose bun. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Come here..."He reached for her and she hesitated before stepping closer and he pulled her onto his lap.

She giggled setting his plate aside on the table.

He gave her a kiss silencing the giggles. His lips moved from hers to her neck and down across nibbling on her collarbone his hand trailing lightly up her bare leg pushing her short leg up in it's path.

She laughed pushing his hand away.

"Stop it...didn't you have enough last night?"

"I'll never get enough of you...ever...I love you" She softened.

"I love you too" She leaned down giving him a kiss his hand slid under her tank top crawling up her side she pulled away.

"Helga...you're killing me" She laughed.

"Not in front of Miles" She glanced at the high chair a few feet away where Miles their son who was now seven months sat.

He was covered in his breakfast but beaming at them happily blonde curly hair, deep blus eyes. Human perfection.

"Let's go upstairs then..."He offered and she laughed grabbing his wrist and flipping it to look at his watch.

"You have to be at work in forty five minutes.."

"I can work with that"

"Eat your breakfast" She slid off his lap moving to clean Miles off.

He watched her with a sigh before digging into his pancakes. They had been married when they were 18 fresh out of highschool he glanced at the wedding band sparkling on his hand. that was four years ago.

"What are you doing during my lunch break?" Helga shurgged.

"I don't know...why?"

"I could come home...If you would like that" He smiled and she turned to face him leaning a hip against the table.

"You don't want to eat when you come do you?" He grinned and she shook her head.

"I could pick up a pizza on my way home if you want lunch" He offered.

"I suppose Miles could take his nap a little early..." He stood leaning over and giving her a deep kiss.

"I'll see you at lunch then...I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled moving past her to step into the hallway and pull on his coat.

"I'll see you in a little while" He called and she turned to finish cleaning Miles off.

"Ok...Oh and Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant" He popped back into the kitchen in record time.

"Really?" She laughed.

"Really"

He swept her up in a hug lifting her feet off the floor.

"When did you find out?"

"I took a test this morning...but I missed my last two periods"

"I love you so much" He told her and she laughed.

"You said that already" He kissed her nose then stood her on the floor turning to Miles.

"You hear that buddy? you're going to be a big brother!" Miles giggled happily beating his spoon on his high chair tray.

"Arnold...you're going to be late for work if you don't leave soon you'll miss the bus" Helga scolded and he kissed Miles's head before heading for the door.

"I'll bring home two pizzas then...you need to start eating more...you gotta feed the baby"

Helga smiled shaking her head as she heard the door close before turning to Miles and lifting him into her arms.

"What do you say we clean you up and you can watch some television while mommy cleans?" He giggled and she pulled his spoon out of his chubby hand setting it on the table.

She kissed his head and snuggled him close. She didn't know a life could be this full this happy. Her life with Arnold was everything she ever thought it would be and more. She didn't know if he realized how much he meant to her.

She wondered if he knew that he had saved her. She smiled she supposed her understood her life wasn't perfect but he had loved her through it and that was all that mattered now.

THE END.

* * *

I hope all the readers enjoyed this fiction as much as I loved writing it and recieving your reviews. I'm already planning my next fiction and I hope to get it up soon and I hope it's as well liked as this one. Thank you for allowing my story into your lives. I appreciate every review more then you know this story is for all of you. Thank you.


End file.
